gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jeremiah Garland/Summer Writing Contest 2013
Greetings! I, Jeremiah Garland, am honoured to announce our annual Summer Writing Contest! In this event, users are encouraged to let their creativity flow and write stories to be entered for fabulous prizes (i.e., a page banner or something). The contest will last from now until Sunday, September 8. So get writing! Rules and Guidelines *All entered stories must have been completed during the tenure of the writing contest; no stories completed previous to the beginning of the contest are allowed *A single user may not nominate more than two stories. *No cursing, vulgar language, or obscenity. *The setting of the story must be within our wiki's timeframe. *No copyrighted plots, characters, or settings may be used. *All entries must be presented in the comments below, with a link and category preferance. *Users may collaborate on a single story. *A story may only be nominated for one category Categories In nominating your story, be sure to include which of the following categories you wish to enter your story under. One winning page will be selected for each category, based on the following criteria scores. Drama A story with a dynamic, intriguing plot, well-developed characters, and a more serious tone. *Story plotline is clear, well-structured, and entertaining (scores 1-5) *Characters are developed, rounded, and contribute well to the story (scores 1-5) *Author has adapted a unique voice and writing style (scores 1-5) *Grammar, spelling, and mechanics (scores 1-3) Comedy A story that utilises humour, parody, and/or satire to entertain the reader in a light-hearted way. *Story is both humourous whilst retaining a clear and developed plotline (scores 1-5) *Characters and settings are entertaining and unique (scores 1-5) *Author has adapted a unique voice and writing style (scores 1-5) *Grammar, spelling, and mechanics (scores 1-3) Roleplay A story that presents a strong plot centred around roleplay on the POTCO: Player's Wiki. *Story ties in elements of roleplay, such as characters and countries, while keeping a strong plot (scores 1-5) *Story is well-written and entertaining, with detail and clear language (scores 1-5) *Author has adapted a unique voice and writing styles (scores 1-5) *Grammar, spelling, and mechanics (scores 1-3) Bonus Points When we review your story, there's a good chance you could receive bonus points! Utilise some of these tips and tricks to earn extra points on your story: *Use background and text colouring to make your story more appealing to the eye *Add images, such as a "book cover" *Ask a fan publishing companyto sponsor your story *Decourate your story with page banners (just make sure it isn't too messy) *Give us a review or synopsis of your story for a professional touch Nominations The following stories have thus far been nominated, and on September 8, will be evaluated by our judges. Please post a link of the story you wish to nominate in the comments below. Drama *Terrors of 1745 *The Adventures of Buk Lau and Mallace Comedy *Snap, Crackle, Bob! *The Ballad of Marcus Featherstonehaugh Roleplay *The Life of Charles Crestsilver: The Surprising Truce *The Adventures of the U.I.C. Book One: The Swiss Enemy *X Jumper's Storm-sail Thunder War Sloop NOTE: Formats for writing entries include full-length chapter novels; short stories and novellas; poetry and freelance; memoirs; essays and treatises; or plays. Category:Blog posts